Saved By the Siren
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Screen Shot 2012-02-25 at 12.15.35 PM.JPG |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 29 |last = Revenge of the Vexos |next = The Day New Vestroia Stood Still }} Saved By the Siren is the 29th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on November 21, 2009. In Japan it aired on September 21, 2010. Plot While Dan is shocked by a surprise visit from Mira, she reminisces over Spectra. Ace searches the city for a place Baron can stay. As he approaches a future building site for an apartment complex, Baron calls Ace and tells him how the Haos Energy was stolen by Hydron. Then, Mylene appears and challenges him for the Darkus Energy. As the battle drags on, Ace and Percival eventually become overwhelmed by her Mechanical Bakugan, Macubass. Before Macubass can execute the final blow, Sirenoid appears from the lake below them, moments before Klaus joins to aid Ace's battle against Mylene. With their combined efforts, they manage to drive Mylene away and defeat her right after she says that she'll return with the rest of the Vexos for the Darkus Energy. It is revealed Klaus helped Dr. Gehabich develop his Dimensional Transporter system. After meeting up with Sirenoid, his foundation continues to fund the scientist's research as well as managing timeshare on Vestal. By the end, Baron had arrived to join them and Ace has become angered with Klaus constantly calling him "Ace, my boy". Major events *Klaus is revealed to have reunited with Sirenoid, moved to Vestal, and started a real estate business. *Mylene challenges Ace to a battle for the Darkus energy. *Mylene is revealed to have obtained a new Mechanical Bakugan called Macubass. *Klaus joins Ace's battle with Mylene, allowing him to win. *Klaus is revealed to have started his real estate business to fund research that helped Dr. Michael upgrade the dimension transporter to allow for travel between Earth, New Vestroia, and ''Vestal. Featured Brawls Mylene Farrow Vs Ace Grit and Klaus von Hertzon Round 1 *'Mylene Life Force: 500 points (100%) *'Ace Life Force: '''500 points (100%) *'Klaus Life Force: 500 points (100%) Battle Ace throws his Gate Card and Percival. (Knight Percival) (Power: 600 Gs) Mylene throws out Macubass. (Power: 700 Gs) Mylene activates Hunter Whip and then follows it up with Radiant Claw. (Macubass: 700 Gs - 900 Gs) (Percival: 600 Gs - 400 Gs) Ace activates Blackout and nullifies Hunter Whip '''and '''Radiant Claw. (Macubass: 900 Gs - 700 Gs) (Percival: 400 Gs - 600 Gs) Ace then activates Stray Thunder. (Percival: 600 Gs - 900 Gs) Mylene counters with Battle Composition. (Percival: 900 Gs - 500 Gs) Ace then activates Thunder Sword. (Percival: 500 Gs - 800 Gs) Mylene counters with Saber Barracuda and then follows it up with''' Moby Cannon'. (Macubass: 700 Gs - 1000 Gs - 1400 Gs) Ace then opens his Gate Card, ('Change Link Force'), to bounce back '''Moby Cannon'. (Macubass: 1400 Gs - 1000 Gs - 600 Gs) Macubass is hit by its own attack and get knocked out. *'Mylene Life Force': 60% Ace wins this round. Round 2 *'Mylene Life Force': 300 points (60%) *'Ace Life Force': 500 points (100%) *'Klaus Life Force': 500 points (100%) Battle Mylene throws her Gate Card and Macubass. (Power: 700 Gs) Ace throws out Percival. (Power: 600 Gs) Ace activates Thunder Sword. (Percival: 600 Gs - 900 Gs) Mylene counters with Saber Barracuda. (Macubass: 700 Gs - 1000 Gs) Ace then activates a Fusion Ability. (Vermillion) (Macubass: 1000 Gs - 800 Gs) Mylene opens her Gate Card. (Aquos Reactor) (Macubass: 800 Gs - 1100 Gs) Mylene then activates''' ABSIDS'. (Macubass: 1100 Gs - 1500 Gs) (Percival: 900 Gs - 500 Gs) Ace attempts to counter with '''Bind Shield'. (Percival: 500 Gs - 800 Gs) (Macubass: 1500 Gs - 1200 Gs) Percival is attacked from behind and gets knocked out. *'Ace Life Force': 20% Mylene wins this round. Round 3 *'Mylene Life Force': 300 points (60%) *'Ace Life Force': 100 points (20%) *'Klaus Life Force': 500 points (100%) Ace throws his Gate Card and Percival. (Power: 600 Gs) Mylene throws out Macubass. (Power: 700 Gs) Klaus throws out Sirenoid (offscreen). (Power: 400 Gs) Mylene activates''' Marina''' Cavitation. Ace attempts to open his Gate Card, but is blocked by Marina Cavitation. Mylene then activates ABSIDS. (Macubass: 700 Gs - 1100 Gs) (Percival: 600 Gs - 200 Gs) Sirenoid then appears out of the lake and combines Power Levels with Percival. (Combined Power Level: 600 Gs) Klaus activates Devorah Anthemusa, nullifying ABSIDS. (Sirenoid and Percival: 600 Gs - 1000 Gs - 1300 Gs) (Macubass: 1100 Gs - 700 Gs) Mylene reactivates ABSIDS. (Macubass: 700 Gs - 1100 Gs) (Sirenoid and Percival: 1300 Gs - 900 Gs - 500 Gs) Klaus uses Vital Neptune to distract Mylene and nullify ABSIDS again. (Sirenoid and Percival: 500 Gs - 900 Gs - 1300 Gs - 1500 Gs) (Macubass: 1100 Gs - 700 Gs) Ace then opens his Gate Card. (Element Merge) (Sirenoid and Percival: 1500 Gs - 1900 Gs) (Macubass: 700 Gs - 300 Gs) Mylene nullifies Element Merge with Depth Dive. (Macubass: 300 Gs - 700 Gs) (Sirenoid and Percival: 1900 Gs - 1500 Gs) Mylene then follows it up with a Double Ability. (Moby Cannon and ABSIDS) (Sirenoid and Percival: 1500 Gs - 1100 Gs - 700 Gs) (Macubass: 700 Gs - 1100 Gs - 1500 Gs) Ace counters with Geor Gunner. (Sirenoid and Percival: 700 Gs - 1200 Gs) Klaus counters with Ripple Shield. (Macubass: 1500 Gs - 1100 Gs) Mylene nullifies Geor Gunner with Stingray Shield. (Sirenoid and Percival: 1200 Gs - 700 Gs) Ace then activates Thunder Sword and Deadly Karbia. (Sirenoid and Percival: 700 Gs - 1200 Gs) (Macubass: 1100 Gs - 900 Gs) Macubass is wiped out. *'Mylene Life Force': 0% Ace and Klaus win the brawl. Bakugan Debuts *Macubass Bakugan Seen *Knight Percival *Sirenoid *Macubass Trivia *Klaus makes his first appearance in New Vestroia in this episode. Video de:Von der Sirene gerettet Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes